1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a sanitary disposable pad, and in particular to such a pad for use by males.
2. Brief Statement Of The Prior Art
Disposable sanitary napkins and tampons are commonly used by adult females for absorbing uterine flow and, of course, disposable diapers are commonly used on infants. There have also been various absorbent prosthetic devices intended to arrest hemmorages or abosrb secretions. Adult males, however, have not previously worn sanitary pads or devices, and none has previously been successfully provided for such use. The sphincter of the male urinary canal often functions imperfectly, leading to momentary post urination dripping or excretion, presenting a hygienic problem, and a need, therefore, exists for a disposable, sanitary pad for use by healthy males.